Airalyn
by Fushia Flame
Summary: A girl named Airalyn escapes her mother who tried to kill her. Airalyn is unique because she has special psychic powers and can control the elements but she needs to fully control her powers. One day, she ends up in the Naruto world. GaaraOC.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Airalyn

Hair: long, black at the top, and brownish-red at the ends. Her bangs sweep to the side.

Build: Slender with 36c bust.

Age: 17

Height: Just a few inches shorter than Gaara

Eyes: Left eye is a chocolate brown and the right eye is a ringed black.

Abilities: Martial arts, Taekwando, and Sias are her special weapons.

Other: She is a powerful child with psychic abilities and can control the elements but she doesn't have full control

**:My POV:**

I stare up at the night sky. The heavy rain pounds on my face as my tears fall. You would never tell that I was crying. Anyone in our small town who knew me knew that I almost never cried.

The last time I cried was when my grandfather died. I never knew my grandmother. I didn't cry since my father died when I was 12. That was five years ago today. Let me start at the beginning.

You see, my parents wanted a child. But the doctors said my mother was barren and that she had only slim chance of conceiving. But hey, it happened and I'm that miracle marvel. My name is Airalyn. My name mean 'of the beautiful wind'. My mother always wanted a daughter and that would be the girl's name. But my dad always wanted a boy to play sports with. The boy's name would be Parker. Kinda weird but oh well.

My dad was always a bit of a sexist. My mother named my Airalyn because 1) she always wanted a daughter which I explained earlier. That is where the Lyn part meaning beautiful in my name comes from. Aira means of the wind and that is my mother's favourite element.

Well, my parents were both and only child. So that leaves my with no aunt or uncles, or cousins. Just me, myself, and I. I was a real tomboy. I did a lot of martial arts, I did volleyball for eight years and would kick the asses of the nasty boys in my neighborhood.

But my dad still hated me. He never even acknowledged my existence. Then I became a girly girl because I had almost no friends and I was always with my mom. She made me stop the athletic activity and made my take singing lessons and gymnastics. I was always good at the piano and violin so she didn't bother with that.

Hokay. Now that that is over, let's explain why I'm out here crying in the rain and bloody and battered. Ever since my dad died, my mom suffered from big time depression. She blamed it all on me that he was dead because I wasn't a boy. My dad died from being hit by a Semi on his way home from work. Every night, my mom would get drunk and hit my because he was dead. But today was the worst. She tried to kill me. I got home from work and the closest restaurant and she was so drunk, I could smell the alcohol once I opened the door. I changed my clothes, watched an episode of my favourite show, Naruto. Then I went to go find her. She was in the kitchen next to all the knives.

"It's all your fault Lyn." She stated. "It's all your fault he's been dead for five years. I should have killed you when you were a baby. He wanted a boy, but he got you. That's why he was always working. That's why he got killed!" That's when I saw her grab a steak knife. I was so shocked at what she was doing I couldn't move.

"Die!" she screamed as she plunged the knife into my leg. I fell down screaming.

"Why mom? What is wrong with you?" I asked her just as she pulled out a butcher knife and swung at my. I put my arm up and let the blade slice through the flesh on my arm. Thank you martial arts, for giving me the abilities to kick her legs out from under her. So I did. When she fell, I got up and I ran. I ran pretty fast for having knife still in my leg.

"Get back here you little bitch." She yelled. "I'm not done with you." She struggled to get up. It was pretty pathetic watching a drunk woman trying to recover from a fall after trying to chop you head off.

"You may not be done mom, but I am." I opened the door and left. And now here we are at the beginning of the story.

I just sat there looking up at the sky. "Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong to deserve this?" No answer. I pulled the knife out of my leg and threw it on the ground. I limped over to the nearest tree and curled up underneath it. As I cried into my knees, all soaking wet, held my crystal necklace that I had received after my grandfather's death, to be taken away from here. I fell asleep not knowing that my wish would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regular POV**

"Naruto! Give me back my shuriken!" yelled a ticked off Sakura as she chased Naruto.

"Buy me some ramen and I will he yelled as he ran further away from her.

'Damn you Naruto.' "I'll get you!" Sakura made some hand signs as her chakra flowed to her feet helping her gain speed on the annoying blonde boy in front of her. 'Just a bit closer. ….almost. Now!' She lunged into the air and gracefully kicked Naruto in the head making him fall down and skid five feet on his face and landing at his senesi, Kakashi's feet.

"Naruto," started Kakashi never taking his eyes off of his perverted book. "When are you ever going to learn, don't make Sakura mad. She's already beaten you three times today."

"That's right." Sakura remarked as she reached down to grab her shuriken pouch and put it back in it's usual place.

"Your such a dobe Naruto." said Sasuke cooly as he leaned against a tree.

"Be quiet Sasuke. You better start showing me respect because once I become Hokage, I'll be making your life a living hell." Naruto declared as he stomped off into the woods. "I'll show him. I'm going to kick his ass so hard that he'll look like he has something shoved up his ass when he walks. I'll beat hi-umph." Before Naruto could finish, he fell down face first in the tall grass. "What the hell was that?" he questioned as he turned around only to see that he tripped over a young brunette girl.

'What is she doing here?' he wondered. He noticed that she was covered in blood, dirt and bruises. "I'd better get Kakashi – sensei." He got up and ran back to the others.

"Kakashi! I found an injured girl in the woods!" he yelled as he ran up to his sensei. All heads turned.

"Lead me to her Naruto" said Kakashi. They all followed Naruto to where the fragile looking body lay.

"Oh my god." Said Sakura in shock. "I wonder what happened to her."

"I don't know, " Kakashi responded "but we need to get her to the hospital and quick." He scooped up the girl in his arms and they dashed to the hospital at top ninja speed.

**At The Hospital**

"Rrrg! When is she going to wake up? I want to know why she was in the woods." Whined and impatient Naruto. They were all in the waiting room patiently waiting for they girl to wake up. Well, all with the exception of Naruto. It has been hours since they found her.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura hit him in the head yet again to shut him up. She sat back down next to Sasuke. (Not so surprising her sitting next to Sasuke.) Kakashi got up and walked to the girl's room.

"I'm going to see if she has made any progress. I'll tell you if she is awake." He opened her door and shut it behind him

"I hope she's okay." Naruto said in a concerned voice.

**In the hospital room**

Kakashi quietly entered the girl's room. 'She seems to be okay.' He thought. He gently laid a hand on her forehead. 'Her chakra is amazing. I wonder where she came from. She has no identification. Nothing to even tell what country she is from. How did she get here?'

A few seconds later, the girl slowly opened her black and brown eyes. She gasped. 'Where am I?' she wondered. She shot up from the bed not noticing the man's hand on her head. She looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I?" Then she noticed a man standing calmly next to her. He had tall silver hair and only about one third of his face was visible. He was wearing something like a ninja would wear. "Wh…..who are you?" she questioned in a frightened voice. 'It can't be Kakashi. They're all an anime!'

"You're awake I see. That is good. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am a ninja here in Konoha. One of my students found you in the wood unconscious."

'Oh my flippin god he is real.' She thought. "Ummm….my name is Airalyn." Airalyn (air-a-lin) held her hand out in greeting.

Kakashi took her hand and shook it. "I'll go get my students. They would like to meet you." He walked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh. I'm in the Naruto world. I can't believe it. I wonder if the Hokage is the old man or Tsunade. That means….Gaara is real. Cool. I wonder if I'll meet him." She reached into her hoodie(she was wearing a hoodie when she changed her clothes), and pulled out her iPod nano. 'It says that it is the time back home, but, am I in another dimension? Good thing I brought this and my mini speakers.' She puts the iPod back in her pocket hoody.

Kakashi returned with three other people. 'Oh my god. In the flesh!' she thought.

"Airalyn, these are my students, Naruto," points to a blonde spiky haired boy. "Sakura," points to a girl with pink hair, "and Sasuke." Points to a boy with black hair and black eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all. And you can call my Lyn. Hardly anyone uses my full name or calls me Aira. But, ummm where am I?" 'Might as well play dumb.'

Sakura answered the question. "You're in the Konoha hospital. Naruto found you in the woods and brought you here."

After her response, they told her about Konohagakure. After about twenty minutes, a nurse entered.

"Sir, you and your students are going to have to leave. She needs eat and rest for the night. You can come back tomorrow." And with that, she left.

"We'll be back tomorrow. You sleep." Kakashi said.

"Good night and thank you for bringing me here."

"Not a problem." Naruto answered. "See ya tomorrow."

"Good night and feel better Lyn."

"Thank you Sakura. And good night." She left with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Night." Sasuke left without giving her a chance to respond.

'Tomorrow is going to be a new day. I wonder what will happen. How did I end up here. I remember being in Vermont under a tree after my mom tried to kill me. That's right. I ran out after I knocked her down.'

She looked at the moon through her crystal necklace. 'Did grandpa's necklace grant my wish to get away from my home? I'll sleep on it. I'm too tired.' She lied down and fell asleep under the light of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**:My POV:**

I woke up early in the morning. The sun was shining in my eyes. "Oh gosh. The sun, it burns." I threw the covers over my head. Some minutes later I heard someone walk into my room.

"Get up Lyn. The nurse said that your aloud to leave the hospital. And Naruto and Sasuke and I are going to show you Konoha!" It must have been Sakura talking to me. If definitely wasn't Kakashi. The voice was too feminine. She took away my covers and smiled. "Get ready for the day. I bought you some clothes."

She handed me a pile of clothes consisting of a jean skirt, a hot pink tank top and a black long sleeved shirt that feel off of the shoulders. "Thank you Sakura, but I don't have any money to pay you back."

"It's not a problem. I got a great deal on them so it's no big. Hurry up and change so we can get out of here." She said as she pulled me out of bed and pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look so bad for not having showered for a day. My eyes looked tired though. 'Why are my eyes two different colors? I mean, brown because my parents have brown eyes but they aren't as dark as mine is. And why is my left eye ringed black? Is it because of my powers?' (yes she is aware of her abilities)

I ignored my question and turned around to find a shower in the bathroom. (I'm putting a shower in the hospital bathroom because she has a nice room and it would be stupid for those who can get up to not shower.)

After my shower, I felt tons better. All the dirt and blood was off of me. The only thing that could not be washed away were the deep cuts and bruises of my mother's attack on me. I changed into the clothes Sakura had bought for me. I exited the bathroom carrying my old hoody and jean flares.

"I'm glad to see that the clothes fit you. Let's drop your old clothes off at my house and we'll meet Naruto and Sasuke at the ramen stand for lunch."

We left the hospital and went to Sakura's house. "You have a nice house Sakura."

"Thanks. It's a drag always having to clean it. My parents are almost never home. Hey, I just thought of a great idea. You don't have any place to stay do you?"

I shook my head no. 'What is she getting at?'

"Well then," she started "why don't you stay here with me in my house. We have an extra room and I do get lonely when I come home from a mission or from training. I would love to have company and you need a place to stay. Is that a good idea or what."

"But, I….I don't want to be a burden." I stated rather shyly.

Sakura just smiled at my response. "You're not a burden. I'm offering. What do you say. I would love to be able to talk to another girl from time to time. I'm always with the boys." She had a hopeful look in her eyes.

'Might as well. I don't have anywhere to stay and she is offering' "Why not. What harm could it do?"

She grabbed my dirty clothes and ran to a room then came out right away. "Let's go meet the guys." She grabbed my hand and we ran to where the guys were waiting. All I could do was smile. I had a friend. I was so happy.

**At the Ramen stand**

**Normal POV**

"Man. I wish they'd hurry up. I'm starving. I could eat about 10 bowls of lobster and shrimp ramen right now." Naruto complained

"Be quiet. You're getting on my nerves. You have no patience what so ever. That is why you are a terrible ninja." Sakuke retorted.

Before Naruto could respond, they heard someone calling their names. It was Sakura dragging Lyn along behind her. Naruto was staring at what Lyn was wearing as they ran up to them. He blushed. 'She looks pretty.'

"Just what are you staring at Naruto?" asked a suspicious Sakura

"No! I wasn't staring at anything. I swear." Naruto covered his head in fear of being clobbered by the freakishly strong pink haired girl.

"Glad to see you both could make it. Naruto was getting on my nerves waiting for you two."

"I'm sorry. That's my fault. I wanted to take a shower before I left." Responded Lyn to Sasuke's statement. She shyly ran her fingers through her long black/reddish-brown hair.

"Whatever." He said. "Lets just eat, and get this tour thing over with."

"Jeeze Sasuke. What's stuck up your butt?" Naruto questioned. This caused Lyn to chuckle a little. "What kind of ramen do you want Lyn. I'll pay for it no prob."

"Umm…if it's no trouble, I'd like to have a bowl of shrimp ramen please"

"Coming right up. One bowl of shrimp ramen and a bowl of combination ramen."

"I'll have a bowl of beef ramen." Said Sasuke.

"And I'll have a bowl of chicken ramen please"

They all ate and talked. Well, mostly Naruto did. But it was still nice. After lunch, Sakura and Naruto showed Lyn around. Sasuke just tagged along quetly like he usually does.

"Hey, look over their." Naruto pointed to a nearby store. "It's Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Let's to. I'll introduce you Lyn." He grabbed her hand as he dragged her to the group of three. He yelled back to Sakura and Sasuke "We'll meet you at the training grounds."

They approached the group."Hey guys." He said as he waved. "What's up?"

"H…hello N-Naruto. How a-are y-you?" asked Hinata very shyly.

'Aww. I love Hinata. She's so adorable. At least I know who everyone is. I guess it helps being from another world where they are all cartoons.'

Hinata looked down and notices Naruto holding a girl's hand. "Naruto. Who is your g-girlfriend?" She asked

"Oh, Lyn? She's not my girlfriend. I found her in the woods and she just got out of the hospital. I want to introduce you all to her. Lyn, this is Hinata."

"Hello Hinata. It's nice to meet you. She let go of Naruto's hand and bowed politely to Hinata.

Hinata bowed back. "It's nice to meet you."

"That's Shino," Naruto continued while he pointed to a boy with sunglasses and a high collar. "and that's Kiba." He pointed to another boy who had messy brown hair, and two red markings wide at his cheekbones and narrowing at his jaw.

"Hi everyone. I'm Airalyn but you can call me Lyn if you want."

"Hi Lyn. Pleasure to meet you." Kiba said. Shino just nodded in greeting. Kiba continued. "What does Naruto mean when he said he found you in the woods?"

"He means he found me in the woods. I have no clue how I got there. It really sucks not knowing the important details."

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Hinata.

"Yes Hinata. I'm fine."

Shino looked at his watch. "We have to go. Kurenai sensei wants us to do some training."

"I really wish she would give us a break." whined Kiba. "I guess we'll see you some other time then. Bye." And with a wave, they were gone.

"Speaking of which, Kakashi wants you to come with us to our training today. What do you say?"

"Well…..sure. Why not. Lead the way oh mighty Naruto."

Naruto stood proudly at those words. "Alrighty then. To the training grounds!" They walked off in the opposite direction that Hinata, Shino and Kiba walked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Naruto appeared on the training ground with Lyn at his side. She watched in excitement as Sasuke battled with Kakashi. Throwing punches and kick. Dodging and blocking. It reminded her of when she took karate and taikwondo. "Oh god this is so exciting. It makes me think of when I did martial arts."

"What kind of martial arts did you do Lyn?" asked a curious Naruto. Sakura turned her head to hear what Lyn's response was.

"I'm a third degree black belt in karate and a second degree black belt in taikwondo. My mom made me stop and take gymnastics." She responded.

"Will you show us some of your gymnastics? I want to see some." asked Sakura.

"Sure." said Lyn. "I'm glad you gave my a pair of spandex to wear under this skirt. Now let's see." She scouted the area looking for something to represent a balance beam. "Aha! I'll show you some balance beam tricks."

Lyn walked over to a tree that had a thick branch just low enough so that if she fell, she would not be seriously injured. Just sturdy enough to hold her weight and spacious enough for her to do some flips. She mounted the branch and balanced her self gracefully. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

At the sight of Lyn getting in the tree, Sasuke and Kakashi ceased their sparing match to watch as Lyn was about to perform. Lyn turned around on one leg so that her back was facing most of the branch. She did some splits in the air, landed and then went straight into a back flip, back hand spring and a back turnover landing with herself being held up with one hand.

"Damn she's strong. I don't even think Kakashi could hold himself up for that long with one hand." Said Naruto in aw.

"You're right Naruto." started Kakashi. "I can't."

Lyn slowly lowered her body to the branch. She stood up, one foot in front of the other and did two frontal arials. She jumped back into some back hand springs and dismounted the branch with several twists and tucks, sticking her landing.

They all clapped in admiration. "Wow! That was awesome Lyn. I would be to scared to do that and I'm a ninja!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm just trying to imagine what you could do with your martial arts."

"You took martial arts?" asked Sasuke. "Then you must be a descent opponent. How would you like to spar?"

"You got yourself a match big shot. Do you want to start now?"

"Sure. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He smirked at his comment.

'You are so going to wish you didn't do that. I may not have full control of my powers, but I'm good enough for a spar.' Lyn thought to herself.

They both stood in the middle of the field. The wind billowing through their hair. They stared each other down to the very last nerve. Then Sasuke started the first move. He ran at her with graceful speed, ready to throw a punch. She moved out of the way just in time to miss being hit and to do a back hand spring while kicking him in the process.

He stood their, recovering from what just happened. 'Did she just kick me? I didn't think she would be able to see my moves. She's better than I thought. I'm gonna have to kick it up a notch.' He made some hand signs and brought his right hand up to his mouth. The second after he did that, he blew fire right at her

She knew it was coming. That was one of her psychic abilities. She had a premonition of his attack. Just before the fire was about to hit her, she used the power of the wind. She spun in a circle making the wind spin around her, gathering Sasuke's fire into a mini tornado just enough to cover up her body.

She ceased spinning and stood in what looked like a bow and a curtsey. All were astounded by what they just saw.

"How did she do that Kakashi – sensei? I didn't see her do any hand signs or say any justu!" Naruto wanted to know. 'How is it possible to be able to use an ability like that with no jutsu?'

Sasuke was shocked at what he just witnessed. 'How? No one has been able to destroy my fire like that. And not even Naruto could have dodged it. It was just so fast.'

'Now is my chance!' thought Lyn. She ran towards Sasuke, did front hand springs while heading towards Sasuke. She did a flip over his head. Once she was parallel to the ground and her front side was down, she wrapped her ankles around Sasuke's neck, locking them. As her head neared the ground, she put her hands down and with her legs, she threw Sasuke towards a tree. As he neared the tree, she called upon the element of water to appears. She threw the water at Sasuke and as it neared him, the water turned into needles of ice and pierced Sasuke's clothes, pinning him upside down to the tree.

"Game set. I win." She dust off her hands. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and pulled the ice needles out of the tree freeing him.

Kakashi approached her. "You have some things you need to explain."

"I know. I was just waiting for the right time to show you all what I can do. I know that when you were in the hospital room with me, you were wondering where I was from because I had no identification." She sat down and the others followed. Kakashi across from her, Sasuke between him and Sakura, Sakura on her left and Naruto on her right.

**My POV**

I took a deep breath and I began to talk, looking everyone of them in the eye. "Let's start with the fact that I am not from here. I'm sure you all know I'm not from Konoha." They all nodded taking in every word that came out of my mouth. "But you don't understand that when I say I'm not from here, I mean that I am not from this world."

They all had a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I don't understand."

"Let my try to explain. In my world, you are all characters in a manga. I know that once I show it to you, you will probably get a bit depressed knowing you are only characters. But I'm sure that I'm a character in another world." I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. Soon the manga appeared in my hand. "This is what I'm talking about." I tossed it to Kakashi.

I watched as he quickly flipped through the book. "I- I can't believe this. This is exactly everything that happened during the chuunin exams when Gaara crushed Lee's arm and leg. Everything is exactly the same."

They all stared in shock at what they were hearing. Sasuke was the first to speak. "Now, you need to tell us how you got here and why you are here."

"How I got here, I'm not sure." I explained. "But I do have an idea." I held up the crystal necklace that I had received from my grandfather. "I believe that this necklace has special properties. I'm always felt a powerful attraction towards it. And to answer your question as to why I am here," I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes forbidding tears to fall. "I had to get a way from my mother. I'll tell the whole beginning." I explained everything. Everything from my birth, to my father hating me and his death, to my mother abusing me, to my powers and to my mom trying to kill me.

I looked back at them as a single tear ran down my cheek. They had a look of disbelief on their faces. Another tear fell down. And then another after another. I just looked down at the ground. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my in a protective and comforting way. I looked up to see that Sakura also had tears in her eyes. 'Is she crying for me? Do they really trust me?'

I scanned the group as Sakura continued to hug me and they all had pity in their eyes. We stayed in silence with Sakura hugging me and tears silently flowing down my face till the sun was low. We got up and went our separate ways. Sakura and I headed for her house. She held my hand the only way a friend could as we walked in silence down her street. We entered her house and she gave me another hug.

"It'll be alright Lyn. You've got me, and the others at your side. Good night." With that last sentence, she went into her room and closed her door. I headed for my room, closed my door. I lied down on the bed, closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep right away.


	5. Chapter 5

**My POV**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I couldn't sleep very well. I kept waking up throughout the night, thinking about the events that occurred that day. I rolled over and looked at the purple clock next to the bed. "6:30 am. Can't sleep so I guess I'll get up." I threw my purple covers off of me, (can you tell I love purple?) and stepped on my black rug. I walked over to the window and opened it letting the wind caress my skin.

After standing in the open window for a while, I decided to make breakfast. I walked out of my room. Sakura's room was right across from mine and her door was still closed. I could only assume that she was still asleep.

I headed into the kitchen. I pulled out a pan, a skillet, a waffle iron, a mixing bowl, spatula and measuring cups. 'I think I'll make a big breakfast for Sakura. It's the least I can do for her for letting me stay with her even after knowing that she and the others are characters in my world.' After everything was set up, I began to make a lovely breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles.

**Regular POV**

The sun peaked in through Sakura's window shining across her face. She opened her eyes as she sat up in her bed. 'Something smells really good.' She thought as she smelled the delicious aroma of sausage and bacon.

She exited her room and headed to where the smell was coming from. She turned the corner rubbing her eyes. "Good morning Lyn. You're up early. What time did you wake?"

Airalyn turned around with spatula in hand and smiled as she faced Sakura. "I was up at around 6:30 this morning. I just couldn't go back to sleep. Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No, you didn't wake me. I forgot to shut the curtains and the sun woke me."

"You have good timing. The last batch of waffles are almost done. Grab a plate and start piling." Airalyn stacked the last batch of waffles on the rest.

Sakura began to place some sausage and eggs on her plate when there was a knock at the door.

"What timing." Sakura said sarcastically. "Whoever it is better have a good excuse for interrupting breakfast. Never pull a hungry girl away from her food." She opened the door and in the door way was Naruto.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted. "What's cookin'?"

"You better have a good excuse. Lyn and I were just about to have breakfast." Sakura stood there with her arms crossed.

Sasuke came up from behind Naruto and stood in front of Naruto, Kakashi leaning in the doorway from the side of the house. "You need to go with Kakashi to see Tsunade about Airalyn. She's going to decide if she can stay or not." Sasuke walked in the house with Kakashi tailing behind him.

"You know, "came a voice from the kitchen. "I can hear every word you are saying." Airalyn walked out of the kitchen with a full plate. "Why don't we all eat breakfast first. It's only 8:00 and there is plenty of food."

"Alright!" shouted an ecstatic Naruto. "FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

"Leave some for me. I haven't eaten yet." Sakura followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"Come on you two." Airalyn waved Sasuke and Kakashi to follow her. "Let's eat."

The morning went on like usual. Naruto and Sasuke bickered like little children, Kakashi read his very perverted Icha Icha Paradise while Airalyn and Sakura chatted away. The time came for Airalyn to be taken to Tsunade.

"Tsunade is very nice but she can be intimidating. Don't be nervous around her." Sakura smiled at Airalyn as they finished getting dressed. Sakura wore her usual outfit. Red dress and shorts underneath, along with her sandals. Airalyn wore a long read sleeved shirt that was a v-neck that criss-crossed in the back. She wore a pair of black flares with a red studded belt (can you also tell I love black and red?). She also wore black tennis shoes and like always, her grandfather's crystal around her neck. She had her hair wavy like always, but instead of being loose, it was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of the head.

"Let's get rollin' on out of her. Don't want to keep Lady Tsunade waiting now, do we?" She opened the front door and left with the following Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura next to her and Sasuke in the rear. It wasn't long until they found themselves at the door to the office of the Hokage, Tsunade.

As soon as they entered, Kakashi went to the front desk. "We need to see Tsunade. She's expecting us."

"Name please." Asked the receptionist.

"That won't be necessary. I've been expecting them." Came a voice. They all turned their heads to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

'Damn.' thought Airalyn. 'She has a bigger chest than in the manga. She's got to have a sore back. My shoulders hurt just thinking about having a chest that big.'

"You're late Kakashi"

"Sorry Tsunade. It started with Lyn making breakfast and the boys were bickering and –"

"Stop with your excuses Kakashi." Said Tsunade. "I've got other matters to get to." She took a few steps towards the group and looked directly at Airalyn. "So you're Airalyn. I understand that you have special abilities and aren't from around here."

"That's correct. I was hoping that I could stay in the village and live with Sakura. That is, if you approve." Airalyn gave a small bow as she spoke. Tsunade looked her over for a moment.

"Come with me in my office." Tsunade turned around and began to walk away. Briefly she turned her head to Kakashi. "You three wait out here." She entered her office. Airalyn followed and shut the door behind her.

"Let's get down to business Lyn." Tsunade said as she motioned for Airalyn to take a seat across from her. She did as she was told. "Kakashi told me everything about yesterday. That you have elemental and psychic abilities. And that you are also a descent fighter. He also told me your theory of how you came to Konohagakure.

He also told me of how you defeated Sasuke Uchiha in a spar." She laughed a bit. "It's about time someone other than his sensei knocked his socks off." She took a swig of sake straight from the bottle. "Tell me, how did you obtain your abilities?" She looked at Audralyn intensely, waiting patiently for a response.

**My POV**

I looked at Tsunade straight in the eye. I never thought that I would have to tell anyone how I obtained my abilities. "It's quite complex how it happened. It will take a while to explain so get comfortable." I watched as Tsunade leaned back in her chair after taking another swig of her sake. She crossed her arms and set her feet on her desk. She motioned for me to continue. "Let's start with how politics work where I come from. We have a person who leads a country for four years and if re-elected, will lead for eight years. It's nothing like here where you lead till you die." I explained about the military system and the leaders of the sector.

"Let's now start with how I obtained my abilities. You see, my mother was barren and the doctors couldn't do anything about it. The only option was vitro fertilization. The egg gets fertilized outside of the body and planted back in the womb hopefully it sticks to the walls. But vitro fertilization costs approximately $20,000 or more.

Well, my parents didn't have the money, so they gave up. Then something came in the mail that they would be offered the chance to do vitro fertilization for government research. What they didn't realize is that it was an experiment to make a fighter with abilities beyond imagination. I was the only successful experiment and that is how I got my powers."

"That's a lot of information to take in. I just need you to explain one more thing for me. Why did you choose to come here?" Tsunade asked after stretching .

"Well, I ran away from home. I needed to get away. My mother, she…she tried to kill me." I looked up as I said this and I saw that Tsunade was shocked.

"Your own mother tried to kill you? Why if you don't mind me asking?" Tsunade leaned forward her chin in her hands, waiting for me to respond.

"Well, my dad was sexist and he wanted a boy to be the first born. That wasn't the whole reason he hated me. He hated that I was a government experiment that has unique abilities. Then he died coming home from work one night. He was hit by and 18 wheeler and knocked off of a cliff. My mom went into serious depression and then on the anniversary of my father's death, which was two days ago, she went mental and stabbed me." I lifted my sleeve to show Tsunade where my mother sliced me with the butcher knife. I stood up, and believe it or not, lowered my pants to my upper thigh where she stabbed me with the steak knife. "I ran away, wanted to get away and then Naruto found me wounded in the woods. And now I'm here." I said as I pulled my pants back up and secured them.

Tsunade remained silent for a few minutes absorbing everything I had said. Those few minutes felt like hours. I looked at my hands and started to pick at my nails while I waited for her to speak. It was a bad habit I had. I only did it when I was nervous. I looked up at her when I heard her exhale the breath that she had held.

"I'll have to bring this up with the others. Kakashi will be part of it too and I know he'll agree to let you stay. Do you have any special talents that don't involve your abilities?" She looked at me with an eyebrow lifted.

'Perfect. She's a medical nin and I'm great with herbs. Maybe luck will be heading my way.' "I'm really good with herbology. I've made medical paste out of comfrey when I fell one time and cut up my knee real badly."

"Ok. Do you have a weapon preference?" She looked at me with a small smile on her face. 'Where is she going with this?'

"I love sais and I'm also good with elbow blades, daggers and a naginata."

"Interesting." Tsunade stated as she wrote down everything I was saying and my story that I had said earlier. "Well Lyn, I'll gather Kakashi and the elders to meet me here tonight. Kakashi will come get you from Sakura's tomorrow." She stood up and walked over to the door. I followed her. She opened the door for me to exit. As soon as she opened the door, everyone fell to the floor in a big heap. "Eight o'clock tonight Kakashi." She said as she looked down at him. She turned to me, "It was nice meeting you Lyn. You'll be here tomorrow. Don't forget."

"I won't. And it was nice meeting you too Tsunade." I bowed and took a big step over everyone to exit Tsunade's office. They all got up and followed and we left the building together.

"I hope that you get to stay Lyn." Said Sakura

"Me too. I'll be damned if they say no. Believe it!" Naruto stated quite loudly as he punched the air.

"Thanks guys. I hope I can stay too. I don't know where else to go. I sure as hell ain't going to Sunagakure. It's a desert and that means heat and I hate heat." I linked an arm with Sakura and we walked a head of everyone.

"I'm hungry! Let's get some ramen."

"Be quiet dobe" said Sasuke.

Later that night I once again found myself restless and unable to sleep. I opened the window hoping that the fresh air would relax me. I stared up at the moon wondering what they would say. That wasn't the only thing on my mind. I was wondering if I would ever meet Gaara. Was he Kazekage yet? Naruto had his close from when he trained with Jaraiya. And Sakura had the same outfit she wore as Tsunade's apprentice. So then he had to be Kazekage. But did he still have Shukaku? These thoughts and more kept going through my mind. Last thing I remember was I thought I saw what looked like sand pass the moon. I put it aside as I finally fell asleep.


End file.
